


Once

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek returns to Beacon Hills after years away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 Song - Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid

Stiles is surprised when he sees Derek walk into the diner; after all, the man had been away from Beacon Hills for years. Derek spots him immediately. Of course, Stiles is sure Derek knew he was here to begin with. 

“Stiles,” Derek says as he approaches his table.

“Derek,” he responds. “What are you doing here?”

Derek gestures to the empty chair. “Can I sit?” He waits until Stiles nods before sitting down.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles repeats. He’s not sure what to expect as the answer, but he knows he wants to hear what Derek has to say.

Derek shrugs. “I needed to see y… everyone again.”

“Derek…”

“I was part of your world once.”

“You left.”

“Doesn’t mean I stopped caring about you.” He lets out a heavy breath. “Stiles, are you…? Malia…”

“She got married four years ago. They have two kids.”

“You two were hot and heavy when I left.”

“We were in high school, Derek.” He watches the older man. “Have you seen Scott yet?”

“No. I wanted to find you first. He’ll know I’ve been here, but he doesn’t have to see me.”

“What?”

“Tell me to leave and I will.”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, stay. Like you said, you were part of my world once.”


End file.
